You arent the only ones with powers
by crazybrowneyes
Summary: What if Bella wasnt the only one with a incredible power? What if somone new came along with a way more powerful sheild than her. Okay i suck at summaries but this is the first story i have ever written but i think its pretty good. Please Read and Review!
1. Crap, Think!

* I do not own twilight or any of the character's Except for Brittney and Troy, and of course John, April, Byanka and Bryan*

Funny when I pictured going back to high school for my senior year, I didn't think I would

be a vampire. Yet here I am, 18 year old Brittney William, standing in front of Forks High School parking lot wondering how I was going to survive the day.

I looked down at my watch, 7:30 popped out as clear as day. From looking around all the humans in the parking lot were laughing, and asking each other how their summer was. Some of them were actually focused on me, males of course, in their own little group. With my vampire hearing I could hear exactly what they were talking about.

"Damn, dude check out that hottie!"

"I guess I know who I'm getting laid by next", I rolled my eyes. Of course they thought of me as attractive, ever since I was changed I went from a ordinary brunette that no guy looked at twice to a drop dead gorgeous super model, guys couldn't keep their eyes off me. Though the next one caught my attention.

"I bet $50 bucks cash, that she's with the Cullen's. Come 'on look at her, she practically screams, "_Doctor Carlisle's kid" _Cullen's? And who the hells DR. Carlisle? Before I had the chance to think of it more, the loud bell rang.

I sighed," Come on you can do this, remember there people _not _animals." I mean come 'on I've been a vampire for about 10 years now, and have never killed or tasted a human. With that to boost my self-esteem, I looked back up , squared my shoulders, and started walking towards the school. _I can do this._

Ugh, I don't ever remember school being so boring. It was lunch time, finally, after having to go through 3 boring as hell classes, all I wanted was to get the hell out of here. Of course that would mean my brother would win the bet.

~~~~~Flash back~~~~

_"Sis, doesn't matter how much you practice, you'll never be faster than me" ,my annoying ass brother mocked. Leaning against a tree about 2 stories high, looking down at me with amusement in his eyes._

_I ignored him, concentrating on the poor little lion, not knowing what was going to happen. I pounced on him with no second thoughts, it was about 2 weeks since my last hunt and I needed the blood. After I sucked him dry I threw him next to me with disgust, the taste of the fur getting in my teeth. Ewww! _

_(A/N I sorta got the idea for this sentence from the book Breaking dawn. In my words of course but still I don't want anybody sewing me. So thought I let people know :))_

_"What's with that look? I thought you loved lions blood.", Troy asked._

_I looked back at him, "I do, but I don't like the taste of the fur" "Oh", was his only response. "You wanna race back to the house? Or are you afraid you'll lose…..again", he added with a smirk. _

_I narrowed my eyes, "No way, I'm winning this time, but to make it interesting let's say if I win you have to do whatever I say with NO complaints for a whole month."_

_Troy smirked back, "Ok, but if I win you have to go back to school for a whole semester at Forks High School." I smiled and lifted a hand, "Deal". He put his hand in mine, "Deal."_

_And guess who won that day….dammit._

I shook my head and muttered under my breath at the memory. I got some lunch and wrinkled my nose at what I saw. Pizza, spaghetti, etc…ugh if I could, I would have thrown up. I walked to a table where I knew some people, and a girl asked me to join them. As I sat down, they asked me tons of questions, and I returned the favor. There were 6 people at the table John, April, Angela, Mike the third, Byanka, and Bryan.

After a few minutes I started getting bored and stopped listening to their conversation. I looked around the cafeteria and saw a few people I knew from class, but then something caught my attention. Or rather I felt something that caught my attention. Something or someone was trying to get through my shield, I immediately searched for the threat and my eyes laid on 7 _vampires._ A beautiful blond girl next to a really big and buff hot guy, then there a little black hair girl who could be mistaken for a pixie next to a guy who looked like he was suffering from a disease. Last there were three, two pretty girls who could be mistaken as sisters, and a really really hot guy with orange lookin hair.

I gasped, and felt my eyes go wide._ Seven! No way I could take them by myself, but I would try._ _No way was I going down without a fight._

I quickly hid my fear and glared at the two who were using their powers on me. I narrowed my eyes and gathered up all the power they were throwing at me, and shoved it back at them.

The littlest one gasped and her eyes went wide from the feel of what just happened, and then so did the one with the orange lookin of them lookin shaken and confused. I looked at them with a smirk that said "_what now!"_ which they all returned with glares. Especially the ones who looked to be there mates.

I then turned to Bryan, " I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse. See you guys tomorrow". They all said goodbye, as I walked out the door. As soon as I was out, I ran as fast as I could through the woods, nto knowing exactly where i was going. But i knew i would lead them as far way from Troy as i possibly could.

Then from a far I could hear 7 pairs of feet, no doubt chasing after me, and getting closer within seconds.

_This is the first story I wrote. Please tell me what you think! As I said I do not own twilight or any of their characters! I just thought I'd write a 5th book. And just so some of you Jacob lovers know….there are gonna be some werewolves coming really soon. :))))_


	2. New Friends?

Terror flooded through me. If I could cry tears would have been pouring down my cheeks. Huh, thank God I'm not human. I ran faster, I could feel them gaining on me.

_O God, _I thought. I gritted my teeth and pushed my feet to go faster on to the ground so hard I knew they would leave marks. Flashes of green and brown were in my vision, I was running so fast I couldn't even make out the trees exactly. They were being smashed and moved around as I tried to lose them. I could hear them perfectly behind me.

_"Jazz! Em! Circle!"_, one of them said. I didn't bother looking back to see who. _Ya not a smart thing to say out loud idiot. _I jumped on some rocks trying to get some leverage to get away faster. I didn't know where I was running to exactly, me and my brother just came here. And now we'd have to leave! Suddenly a thought came to me…..

I stopped running and they flew right past me. How could I forget! My shield! _Okay one shot Britt,_ I thought with my eyes closed. I gathered up my power, getting complete control so I can…... My eyes shot opened and I threw my shield at them making sure it covered them all, leaving no space between them. They already were trying to run away, toward me._ No time to waste, I thought._ I wrapped them around my shield and by concentrating lifted them off the ground.

They all gasped at what was happening, and started to squirm. Holding them up in the air, I ran back to where they were and moved them closer to me, still in the air of course. Glaring I yelled, "Leave. Me. Alo-Ugh!" I went flying. Something big slammed into my side, throwing me far away against a tree. Hard. I winced, "Oww" I said between my clenched teeth. I looked up and glared to see what had hit me. What I saw made my eyes grow wide. _What the hell?- How the fu- That's not possible!_

In front of me were- were giant wolves. Bigger than 2 horses combined. There was more than just one of them, about I'd say 12 came into view. The vamps were free too. I automatically took a step back, and crouched waiting for one to lunge.

"Thank you, Jacob, we really needed your help", said one of the vampires I didn't recognize. He looked to be in his late twenties. One of the biggest wolves nodded._ What the hell? Were they there pets or something?_ Then the vampire turned to me, "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family, my wife Esme. My sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Also my daughters Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Renesme." He pointed to each when he said their names. " Would you mine telling my name young one?".

I narrowed my eyes and said nothing. Looking for away to escape. The wolves had taken position outside the Cullen's and left little space in-between. I waited, gathering up my energy again.

"Please all we want is to hel-," I cut him off, shooting my shield at them again, both the Cullen's and the wolves. This time pushing all of them as far away as possible. I knew I didn't have long till they would start chasing me again.

I started running, this time I knew where I was going. I'm not stupid, I can't take them all by myself, well I could but it'd take a lot of energy. I needed help, me and my brother didn't live far from here and he was much more experienced in fighting then I was, plus his powers are just as useful as mine. Troy had the ability to know everything about anyone just by looking at them like what their good at, what they love and most importantly what their weakness is. We also had some sort of connection, we could hear each other thoughts whenever we wanted, but only if we were close.

I could hear them behind me, the wolves more better than the vampires. Only a couple more miles until I reached my home, I could already hear my brother in the living room watching TV. I immediately tried to communicate with him.

_Troy! Oh, God please tell me you can hear me?,_ I thought. trying to run faster as I felt them getting closer.

_Britt? I thought you were still at school…. Wait what's wrong?_

_Vampires. Seven of them! And some freakishly huge monster dogs! Their trying to kill me!_

_Where are you!_

_About half a mile from the house. HELP!_

I saw my house come into view and I felt instant relief. So close….

Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my foot.

"Owwww!" I screamed in agony.

One of the wolves caught my foot in its mouth and was holding on for dear life trying to break it off. Rage flooded through me, and I grabbed a whole lot of its fur and threw it far and hard against the ground. The thing whimpered in pain.

Suddenly wolves and vampires were all around, with all the rage in me I didn't care if they killed me. I just wanted to fight. I may be about a couple years old but I'm still a new born and you don't want to be anywhere near a mad as hell new born.

Then the leader,_ Carlisle_ stepped forward again this time with the blond vampire that looked sorta in pain. I growled, warning them to get back. I felt the ugly one using his powers on me. (**A/N sorry for all u jasper lovers)**

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around stunned to see who it was. "Britt, it's okay calm down", Troy said softly. I narrowed my eyes, my instincts telling me to stay on the offensive.

"Brittney", he said even more softly than before. I closed my eyes for a quick second than opened them, regaining my control. Once he saw this he stepped forward to the where the vampires and dogs waited. I immediately put my brother under my shield, no way in hell was I letting them hurt him.

"Hey, people, and ….dogs?," Troy greeted with a confused look. They growled. "Would you mind telling me why you're trying to kill my sister?"

_What are u doing?_ I thought to him

_Saving you, what the hell does it look like?_

_We should be running! I'll use my shield to block them from chasing us. Or should I use compulsion?_ One of the other powers I have, I know awesome right.

_Neither_ he replied

_What!_

_You know you get really tired using a lot of your power. Plus they'll just keep chasing us, we gotta face them._ I gritted my teeth, but nodded. Just then the very good looking vampire with the orange wannabe hair stepped forward.

"I'm Edward", he said with a beautiful voice. "We are sorry for scary your sister, but we were worried she was a threat to our family. Please do not linger in these parts in the woods for long.," I stepped around Troy.

"You're _sorry?_", I asked sarcastic. "You and your little pack of puppies over there tried to kill me and your sorry!",I screamed outraged. Troy grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Britt, do me a favor and shut up." I gave him a look as if saying _excuse- me?- What- did -you -say? _He ignored it, and spoke to Edward.

"Sorry for my sister, and were not passing through. We just got a house not far from here a couple of days ago."

"We did not know of this. My family would like you to come back to our home to get to know each other. If you don't mind.", Edward said.

"No thanks", I said, just as Troy said, "Sure" I glared at him.

_Wouldn't do any damage getting to know them._

_Whatever._

"Lead the way", Troy said. I sighed, Ya lead the way.


End file.
